


sunbeam

by luckygrub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckygrub/pseuds/luckygrub
Summary: Lazy afternoon sun trickles in through the windows, casting shadows across the room, dyeing Hinata’s hair a fiery gold.(Kei thinks he’s stunning.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	sunbeam

**Author's Note:**

> 'dust floating in golden sunlight' + 'tsukihina'
> 
> (i've been using [this sensory prompt list](https://heir-to-the-diamond-throne.tumblr.com/post/151164415366/64-sensory-prompts) \+ hq ships to warm up for a while now, and many of them are uh. getting away from me.)

He’s different, now. 

When Kei met him, Hinata Shouyou wouldn’t have been caught dead meditating. He wouldn’t have been caught dead silent, let alone still, let alone meditating. And yet here he is, sitting on an empty desk in a dusty classroom, still, silent.  _ Meditating. _

(Kei thinks he’s stunning.)

Lazy afternoon sun trickles in through the windows, casting shadows across the room, dyeing Hinata’s hair a fiery gold. Dust floats in a beam of golden sunlight, the only sign of movement in the room. Kei thinks back to the Hinata he first met; first year Hinata Shouyou would’ve been kicking up a storm, a whirlwind perpetually spinning towards practice, towards the dingy second gym that’s become their home. 

(This is not first year Hinata.)

“Tsu-ki-shi-ma-kun,” Hinata says, singsong, and the noise nearly makes Kei jump out of his skin. “What can I do for you.”

His eyes are closed, golden light shining over his face, rendering him softer and ethereal under the warm glow of the afternoon sun. God, Kei thinks he’s beautiful. 

He steps into the room, swinging his bag onto a nearby chair. Dust flutters into the air, catching the light and burning gold. “How’d you know it was me?”

He cracks an eye open, glancing at Kei, voice lilting and laced with laughter. “You were watching me all silent and creepy, and you’re the only one who does that.”

Kei opens his mouth to protest, but nothing comes out. Maybe he’d have more of a leg to stand on if he hadn’t been doing  _ just that _ , but as it is, he shuts his mouth and sits down. A smile flickers over Hinata’s face, and he closes his eyes again. 

It’s weird to watch him like this, to look  _ up _ at Hinata Shouyou and watch him sit in silence, wings still and eyes closed, the rise and fall of his chest the only movement for miles around. It’s weird, and it’s not weird at all. 

(During their first Spring High, Hinata ran and ran until he ran a 39.1 degree fever and couldn’t run anymore. Learning to run again is a process, and it starts with learning to stop.)

God, he wants to smack someone. Probably himself - he came here for something, but the way the stupid, golden sunlight catches on Hinata’s eyelashes wipes any thoughts from his mind. So he’s sitting in a dusty classroom, waxing poetic about  _ Hinata Shouyou _ , watching him meditate. Like some kind of  _ creep _ . 

(Kei really needs to get it together.)

Hinata opens his eyes, frowns, and glances at Kei. “Wait a minute. Were you supposed to bring me to practice?”

Right. Practice. 

“Maybe,” he mumbles, and his cheeks flush red. Hinata glares at him. 

“Are we gonna be late?”

“Maybe.” Kei grabs his bag, and watches, amused, as Hinata leaps to his feet on the desk, nearly knocking it over. “What are you doing?”

“Turn around!” Hinata shouts, grinning devilishly, and first year Kei would’ve told him to fuck off, probably, but this Kei can only smile, because things are different, and yet totally the same. 

Hinata Shouyou is different, and yet not different at all, and it’s moments like these, his voice echoing around the room and grin bright and easy that Kei remembers that. First year Kei would’ve killed to have him calm and quiet forever, but now-Kei is a little smarter. A little more in love with him, loud or quiet, kicking up a storm in their gym or meditating in empty classrooms. 

Rays of light tangle in Hinata’s hair, turning it into strands of wispy gold haloing his face. And the sun casts Hinata’s shadow on the classroom floor, and Kei can see wings stretching out on the floor. And looking up at Hinata is a little weird, and somehow it feels like the most natural thing in the world. 

Kei thinks that Hinata’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen. So he turns around. 

Which is a mistake, honestly, because Hinata comes crashing onto his back, arms looping around Kei’s neck, and he stumbles forward because  _ what the fuck, Hinata? _

“Ow- what the fuck, Hinata!” 

Hinata just tightens his grip, his voice gleeful. “Now if we’re late to practice, it’s all your fault!”

First year Kei would’ve dropped him. Hinata deserves it, but now-Kei is a little softer. A little more in love. 

“Maybe if you’d get off, we’d actually have a chance to make it there on time,” Kei snaps, because he’s the same, but there’s no bite to his words because he’s different, and he’s passing Hinata his bag and adjusting his grip to make sure he doesn’t fall. He thanks the gods that Hinata can’t see the stupid smile on his face. 

(They don’t make it to practice on time. Kei doesn’t really care.)

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luckygrub) if u wanna scream about hq :D


End file.
